


Hot Flush

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: Older Reader Series [3]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Menopause, Older reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: It was going to happen eventually, you were just hoping it would be a few more years yet. And now you’re worried about how your husband will take the news. Of course, you needn’t have worried.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Series: Older Reader Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hot Flush

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my fellow old ladies, especially those who may or may not have started The Change. I started having perimenopause symptoms about a year ago now, and it kinda sucks. Also, there isn't nearly enough content out there with older readers in it, so i’m writing it my damn self.
> 
> Uneta’d, we die like appliances. I wrote this in like, 30 minutes so don’t expect anything spectacular.

The first time something happens, you put it down to it just being an overly warm night, and Henry being an actual human furnace.

The next time, you decide that it’s just a particularly tough session at the gym, and that’s why you feel hotter and more sweaty than usual.

But then it keeps happening, and you know then that something has changed. You knew it was coming, you’d just expected it to be a little bit longer before it started. You’d hoped that you’d take after both your mother and grandmother and be a bit later than most, and not half as debilitating as it can be for some women.

A trip to the doctor and a battery of testing confirms it.

“Well, you were right Mrs Cavill, it is indeed the start of the menopause,” the doctor confirms what you deep down already knew. Half of you is over the moon that your redundant baby-making inner workings are _finally_ taking the hint and shutting down. But the other half of you is now wracked with anxiety and fear. “Let me talk you through some of your options and then you can ask me questions you may have, ok?”

You nod and take a deep breath. Listening you can do, and it gives you something to concentrate on rather than spiraling into thoughts of how your husband is going to take the news.

**.oOo.**

“So are you going to tell me what’s going on sunshine, or am I going to have to guess?” Henry says over dinner, seemingly having had enough of you zoning out and randomly staring off into space. He reaches across the kitchen table to lace his fingers with yours. When you look up, those blue eyes of his are as blue and as bright as ever, despite you having celebrated his 50th birthday only a few weeks before. “What’s got my beautiful wife so preoccupied, hmm?”

“I went to the doctor today,” You hold up a hand to stop Henry from launching into panic mode at your words when you see his face fall and his body stiffen. “I’m OK, really. I had my suspicions about something and I wanted to just make sure it’s what I thought and not something else.”

“Has this got anything to do with all the hot flushes you’ve been having in the middle of the night?” Henry asks, his face softening a little as relief settles in. And trust your husband to be so observant. Of _course_ he knows what it is.

“It does,” You confirm with a nod, lips pursing in a thin line as you fiddle with the salt shaker in the middle of the table. “Guess I now know I don’t take after the other women in my family.”

“But what’s got you so worried, love?” Henry squeezes your hand that’s entwined with his.

“Things are about to change. _I’M_ about to change,” You say with a sigh, voice getting smaller. “Things might get really shitty for you for a while. Years even.”

“So?”

“So, you might not want to deal with that,” You say, tears starting to prickle your eye and _dammit_ , this is exactly what you didn’t want to happen. “What if I go off sex? And you can’t deal with that? What if I turn into a monster? What if….” You choke off a sob behind your hand, and Henry is up out of his chair like a rocket and dropping to his knees beside you to wrap his huge arms around you as he sees how scared you are. 

“Sshh Pickle, it’s ok,” Henry coos and you bend your neck to smoosh your face under the angle of his jaw, and his scent starts to calm you immediately, just as it always has done. “We’ll cross all those bridges if we get to them, OK? And it’s a pretty big ‘if’. And anyway, who knows how this will affect you? We won’t know unless it happens, and then we’ll figure it out together.”

“ _God_ , how are you so fucking perfect?!” You huff into his neck, but the tears are receding and a smile is creeping onto your lips. You have no idea what you ever did to deserve this man, but you thank all the powers that may be for him every day since you reconnected at your own 50th birthday. 

“A man is only as good as the partner he’s with darling,” Henry chuckles and coaxes you out of hiding so that he can tip your face to his with a finger under your chin. He gets an eye roll for his cheesiness, but that just makes him grin at you. “And you, my Goddess, are _spectacular_ , with or without hot flushes and potential mood swings.” 

You can feel yourself start to blush, and Henry’s grin gets even wider for a moment before his brows gather in a small frown. You give him a confused look, but then you feel it: your blush has triggered a hot flush, as if right on fucking cue.

“Oh for _fucks sake_ ….”

“I think I’m going to have to change your pet name from Pickle to Tomato.”


End file.
